


We’re falling apart ‘til halftime

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogsmeade, M/M, Quidditch, School Dances, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “So,” Rose said authoritatively, “are we gonna do this dance thing or what?”Scorpius blinked, rising to his full height.  He was glad he had already thrown on his Slytherin green vest, or else he would be blushing to his toes.  That was only for Albus.Scorpius’s voice was like a bomb.  “I already asked someone.”





	We’re falling apart ‘til halftime

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Dance, Dance” by Fall Out Boy. Enjoy!

Scorpius Malfoy began his sixth year at Hogwarts when things started to go his way.

After years of being the shy kid, the smart Slytherin, the cursed boy, a single event changed everything in Scorpius’s life.

He was accepted as a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Suddenly, it was like Scorpius was ‘in.’ He was accepted by his peers, and his team wasn’t afraid to strike up a conversation with him. 

However, since Scorpius was not a normal person by any means, he recoiled at the change. He replied kindly, but when it came to sacrificing his time with Albus, he put his foot down. Scorpius’s unyielding presence put the team in a strange state of limbo. They still treated him normally, but Scorpius felt different nonetheless. It was an odd dynamic, and to be truthful, Scorpius wouldn’t change it.

When he was accepted on the team, he could tell how uncertain his teammates were by his addition. He heard whispers in the locker room, but he ignored them. Scorpius got out there and played. He was quick as lightning on his broom, so fast that his broom had been checked for illegal enchantments. Headmaster McGonagall chalked it up to a good relationship between wizard and broom, and the investigation was shut.

He was a surprisingly good Quidditch player, and students warmed up to Scorpius as a result. He wasn’t naive; he knew why his teammates were suddenly interested in talking to him. This was precisely why Scorpius was viewed as more of an outsider member of the team. Scorpius was fine with it.

They didn’t deserve to see him at his best when they hated him at his worst.

When Scorpius joined the Quidditch team as a Chaser, he learned how important Albus was to him. Albus was stability. Albus was his constant. Albus was there for him, always.

With success in one capacity came a temporary fear in another, followed by acceptance and action.

The result of it all was Scorpius getting his first boyfriend, so he couldn’t complain.

What was strange to him, though, was that everyone assumed they were just friends.

Scorpius never saw what happened next coming.

It was a few weeks away from the end-of-year ball, and Hogwarts was abuzz. Scorpius ignored it for the most part, asking Albus while they were in the middle of homework. That was that.

Rose strolling into the Slytherin locker room and going towards him was the biggest surprise Scorpius had ever experienced. He watched with pinched eyebrows as Rose focused on him and only him, her demeanor confident and casual.

She placed a hand on her hip, defining the shortness of her skirt. Her hair was an artfully frizzy mess, and she chewed gum absently.

His teammates scattered, giving the two of them enough room. He saw them hanging near the walls, though, smirking at the scene unfolding before them.

“So,” Rose said authoritatively, “are we gonna do this dance thing or what?”

Scorpius blinked, rising to his full height. He was glad he had already thrown on his Slytherin green vest, or else he would be blushing to his toes. That was only for Albus.

Scorpius’s voice was like a bomb. “I already asked someone.”

Rose huffed out a laugh, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it. “Very funny. I know you’ve wanted to go out with me since third year. Stop playing hard to get.”

Scorpius looked at Rose incredulously. He hated to think it, but he was glad his crush never evolved. There was no way they would have lasted more than a few weeks.

Scorpius said seriously, not mincing words, “I really did ask someone else.”

He heard murmurs from his teammates along the walls, wondering if it could really be true. They wouldn’t know either way, so Scorpius felt accomplished.

Rose blew another bubble, popping it after it slowly receded. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read him for lies.

After a tense moment, Scorpius observing her briefly, Rose asked dangerously, “well, who is it, then?”

“Not one of your friends, I assure you,” Scorpius replied smoothly. “Why, may I ask, are you interested?”

Scorpius heard a soft chorus of “ooh’s.”

Rose shot them a look, and his teammates quieted. 

She replied, “no reason.”

Scorpius batted his eyes. “I think you’re only asking because I’m a Chaser now.”

There was another cacophony of even louder “ooh’s.”

Rose chewed her gum primly, her gaze half-lidded to save face. Then, she turned her hip, walking while her skirt swished out of the locker room.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shut his locker. The room filled with sound once again, his teammates sending him amused looks.

————

For the sake of full disclosure, Scorpius told Albus about the encounter that night.

Albus and Scorpius were sprawled out on their stomachs, in the carpet space between their beds. A candle between them lit their scrolls as they wrote in tandem, the inked quills scratching against parchment paper.

Scorpius observed as Albus finished his conclusion sentence on a herbology paper, then said, “Rose asked me to the dance today.”

Albus nearly dropped his quill, his body frozen in place, a clear wave of hurt just about to overcome him.

Scorpius blinked incredulously. “I said no. Obviously. What in Merlin’s name was that?”

“Nothing,” Albus said, and Scorpius did not miss his soft exhale of relief.

Scorpius set down his quill and leaned forward, gathering Albus’s face in his hands. Albus was forced to look up at him as he said, “I love you. Only you. Do you understand?”

Albus shied away from Scorpius’s intensity, but he nodded slowly.

Scorpius pulled back, his hands falling away. “Good.”

“Does this mean they don’t know?” Albus asked dazedly.

Scorpius exhaled out a laugh. “Apparently, we aren’t obvious enough.”

A hint of a smile curved on a corner of Albus’s mouth. “Not much has changed outwardly, I guess.”

“Do you know something I don’t?”

Albus hummed amusedly, sitting with his legs folded underneath him, matching Scorpius’s posture. “We’ve never been above touching in public, even when we were friends. We kiss when the dorms are empty, like now. I can see how people wouldn’t know.”

The final sentence triggered something in Scorpius’s mind. His inner Slytherin rose up, and he smirked instinctually.

Albus perked up immediately, his emerald eyes glittering much like a serpent’s, his lips parting in a wry grin. “Is that mischief I sense?”

“It is.”

Albus let loose the full brightness of his unhindered grin. He pitched forward with interest. “Tell me.”

“People want to know who it is I’m going to the ball with, what with the scene Rose made when I denied her.”

“You want to garner interest until you show up with me at the ball?” Albus furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

Scorpius replied, “because it’ll be bloody hilarious.”

Albus pursed his lips while he thought, and Scorpius wanted to impulsively kiss him until he smiled.

Albus’s mouth formed into a smirk. “It would be bloody hilarious, wouldn’t it? Let’s do it.”

————

“Just copy it,” James encouraged.

“I’m not like you,” Lily said pointedly. “I will not copy your paper on early modern transfiguration.”

“I’m not interrupting anything important,” Rose asked, busting into the Gryffindor common room, “am I?”

All other heads turned at her arrival, but snorted and went back to work. James and Lily observed their cousin’s dramatics and sighed.

“What is it?” James asked boredly.

Rose dropped down beside them on the lion-themed rug. “Did you hear that I was rejected?” She asked scandalously.

“Yes,” Lily said, “by Scorpius, no less.”

“I need to know who he’s going to the ball with,” Rose said. “I have a mighty need to understand why he would refuse me.”

“His feelings may have gone on their own,” Lily said softly.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Rose said, ignoring her. “He’s a Chaser now. I thought I was doing him a favor by asking him.”

“Hello? Crazy?” James waved his hand in front of Rose’s face. “He’s over you.”

“People don’t get over me,” Rose countered. “This is going to drive me mad.”

————

Albus had one class during the day without Scorpius.

It was during that class when the Gryffindors descended upon him, his own siblings included.

“You gotta tell us what’s going on,” James said, “like right now.”

“Rose is driving us off the wall,” Lily said, “trying to figure out who Scorpius is going to the ball with. Do you know who it is?”

Albus saw the droves of prying eyes and ears nearby, perched like birds atop an adjacent building, tuning into the gossip.

Albus said convincingly, “I’m afraid he has yet to tell me. I’ll let you know if he does.”

James and Lily visibly deflated.

————

Albus strolled into the Gryffindor common room after classes, when Scorpius had to report to Quidditch practice.

He found James and Lily in the common room, arguing about cheating on a paper. Albus snorted and approached.

James and Lily looked up at him like he was their savior. Albus said, “let’s go.”

James and Lily shot up like rockets, their excitement garnering a few confused stares.

Albus lead them to the empty dorms, finding James’ bed and sitting atop the covers. His siblings vibrated with curiosity and gathered in a triangle on the bedspread.

Albus held up his wand and cast a shield over the bed. He added a particularly sturdy silencing spell so that the shield would be protected.

Albus lowered his wand, and said unceremoniously, “it’s me.”

James blinked rapidly, and Lily grinned.

“I bloody knew it!” Lily exclaimed, chuckling and yanking Albus into a surprisingly tight hug.

“Hold up,” James confusion morphed into a matching grin, “is this just to mess with everyone?”

Albus grinned and nodded. “It was Scorp’s idea.” He said fondly, “I love him so much.”

“This is,” James laughed, “absolutely amazing!”

“I didn’t think Scorpius was capable of this,” Lily said incredulously. “I like it!”

“Will you both keep it a secret?” Albus asked, staring pointedly at his older brother.

James held up his hands. “You can count on me for once, Al. Promise.”

————

“Scorp?”

“Hm, Al?”

Albus pulled back from their long kiss, lying on Scorpius’s pillow. “James and Lily know.”

Scorpius’s wide eyes amidst his flushed face indicated his alarm.

Albus was quick to soothe him, brushing their noses together. “It’s their honor to keep our secret.”

Scorpius sighed in relief. “You didn’t have to be so ominous.”

Albus laughed, leaning forward again, pressing their lips together. He murmured into his mouth, “it’s fun being ominous.”

Scorpius twined his arms around Albus’s hips, and pinched his skin.

Albus laughed even more.

————

Albus almost forgot about the Hogsmeade trip. It was good he didn’t, because those lunches were when he got to see his mother.

This time, Albus sadly parted from Scorpius with a secret kiss in the candy shop. He went to the Leaky Cauldron, where, surprisingly, both of his parents waited.

Ginny beamed at his presence, gathering him into a hug. Since it was a corner booth, Albus allowed the display of affection.

“Have you seen James and Lily yet?” Albus prompted.

“Yes,” Harry said, “they’ve been talking about the end-of-year ball.”

“Are you going, dear?” Ginny asked.

“I suppose.” Albus shrugged. “I have my dress clothes. I might as well.”

“You don’t,” Ginny asked softly, “want to ask anyone out?”

“Mom,” Albus smiled, “I’m gonna be fine.”

Harry frowned. “The pressure isn’t getting to you?”

Albus shrugged. “I don’t need to impress anyone, Dad. I’m alright, really.”

“Everyone’s talking about Slytherin having the best odds at winning the Quidditch final this year,” Harry said.

“We heard it’s because of Scorpius,” Ginny said.

“He’s fast,” Albus offered, “that’s why. They even checked his broom for enchantments.”

“He’s that fast?!” Harry exclaimed. “Wow.”

“Are you two still doing alright?” Ginny asked. “With him being on a team and all-”

“We’re good.” Albus wore a smile. “He isn’t the kind of person that would choose them over me.”

“Okay, honey,” Ginny said. “I thought I’d make sure.”

————

Draco and Scorpius met at the candy shop during his Hogsmeade days.

As Albus parted ways, Draco entered only a moment later. He met Scorpius by the ribbeting boxed chocolate frogs.

“Scorp,” Draco patted his shoulder, pulling him into a quick hug, “it feels like it’s been a long time since New Year’s.”

“Not very long,” Scorpius muffled as he pulled back. “I have news.”

“Is it about Quidditch?” Draco beamed. “Because I’m already very proud of you.”

“No.” Scorpius sighed, steeling himself. He checked around to make sure the candy shop was clear. Then, he announced, “I’m dating Al.”

Draco’s mouth fell open.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. “If there’s an issue, I don’t want to hear it.”

“No. There...isn’t.” Draco’s agape mouth curved into a smile, and he placed his hands on Scorpius’s shoulders. “This is just...out of the blue.”

“Is it, though?” Scorpius asked warily.

“I’m glad you told me,” Draco said genuinely. “Really glad. Oh,” he smirked, “this is just wonderful.”

“Wonderful?” Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows, then widened his gaze in realization. “Are you amused that a Potter and a Malfoy, once sworn enemies, are now together?”

Draco hummed in affirmation, then cleared his throat, tamping down his smile. “Harry’s not going to like it. I should tell you that now.”

“That’s why Al’s not telling his parents yet.”

Draco blinked. “He has to. What do you mean?”

Scorpius sighed, and explained, “Al has always been the outsider. Always. While he has a great relationship with James and Lily, his parents are another story. Al views himself as a, quote, ‘completely sovereign nation from them.’”

Draco sighed. “I do not approve of my son being a part of this.”

Scorpius smiled wanly. “Okay, but I’ve been a part of it since my first day at Hogwarts, when Al ignored the whispers of those around him, and sat with me in that train car anyway.” He leveled his gaze with his father, truly realizing how much he had grown height-wise in the past year. “I don’t expect you to understand, because you haven’t heard Al talk about how strange he feels in his own family. Just accept it.”

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Draco said, “I will always accept you. Thank you for telling me.”

————

“How many peppermint humbugs have you eaten?” Albus asked fondly, observing Scorpius laid out on his bed next to an open candy box.

Scorpius replied tiredly, “three too many.”

Albus chuckled, falling unceremoniously next to Scorpius. He groaned as Albus curled on his side, smiling over at him. “Leave any for me?”

Scorpius hummed.

Albus looked over at the box and plucked a peppermint humbug. He popped it in his mouth and smiled as a mint explosion spread and he chewed.

“I told my Dad about us,” Scorpius said.

Albus slowed his chewing and swallowed the humbug. “How’d it go?”

Scorpius smiled. “I got peppermint humbugs, didn’t I?”

“That’s great.” Albus slung an arm around his stomach, reeling himself closer. “Was I supposed to do the same?”

“No. My father knows a thing or two about being an outsider.”

Albus hummed in consideration. “I never thought of that. It’s oddly comforting.”

Scorpius turned on his side, their faces an inch apart. He closed his eyes and said, “I need a nap.”

Albus chuckled fondly. “You have to run the fields tomorrow.”

Scorpius sighed loudly. “Don’t remind me.”

“Wanna sleep it off? That it?”

“Fielding questions about the end-of-year ball is also tiring,” Scorpius said.

“They won’t let up, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Even I’m getting asked about it,” Albus revealed. “Wanna just tell them?”

“No. Quitters don’t prevail. And Rose needs to knocked down a peg.”

“Alright.” Albus kissed Scorpius’s cheek. “I’ll wake you later.”

————

A letter fell into Albus’s table spot, the Potter family owl taking flight out the Great Hall window.

Albus blinked down in disbelief. He didn’t get letters often, and only from his mother.

Scorpius watched as he tore open the letter carefully, unfolding the parchment paper.

Albus read the message: ‘Floo. Now.’

He closed the letter and snorted. “So dramatic.”

“What is it?” Scorpius asked concernedly.

“My parents want to talk.” Albus rose from his seat. “I’m sure I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be in the library.”

“Course you will.” Albus smiled softly and left the Great Hall. He walked towards the Headmaster’s office, where the Floo was set up.

Headmaster McGonagall was in front of the fireplace, and Albus straightened his posture. 

“Mr. Potter,” she said curtly.

“Do you know what this is about, Headmaster?”

“I do not,” she replied. “I know there are no classes in session, but I expect you to return before lunch.”

“Of course, ma’am.” Albus ducked his head and grabbed Floo powder in his hand. He stepped into the opened fireplace and said the name of his home. He dropped the powder, and was transported there with a crack.

The scene Albus was presented with when he entered the Potter family home was nothing he could have ever expected. 

But he should have known.

Albus’s expression soured as he approached the table. Harry and Ginny were on one side, and Draco was in the middle. 

On the other side, his aunt, uncle, and Rose sat, awaiting his arrival.

Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin. All pairs of eyes were on him, and he shook his head at Rose. He lowered himself in the seat between his parents, looking directly at Rose across from him.

“Really?” He asked her, snorting out a laugh. “This is the way you wanna do this?” He leaned back in his chair, wearing a smirk, getting comfortable. “Alright.”

“Al,” Ginny admonished.

Albus merely batted his eyes, observing his cousin, waiting for the opposite side of the table to speak.

Uncle Ron said, “Rose is very upset by being rejected.”

Draco, who Albus thought would speak up, merely watched the table, amusement in his eyes.

They were on the same page, then.

Aunt Hermione said, “perhaps you can shed some light as to why my daughter is being treated so poorly by her prospective dates.”

“Dates,” Albus tested, elongating the plural. “Well, that’s your problem right there.”

“Al,” Harry said, “stop it. Your aunt asked you a question.”

“I didn’t hear a question,” Albus said.

“Al,” Ginny warned, “you’re being awfully cruel.”

“Am I?” Albus played dumb. “Rose struts about like she owns the school. If you ask me, her lack of luck is because karma has come to collect.”

“Albus Severus Potter,” Harry said, “if you were not in school, I would shackle you to this house.”

“For telling the truth?” Albus furrowed his eyebrows. “Rose, tell me: why are you so hurt by Scorpius’s rejection? Is it because he’s a Chaser and it would help your reputation, or is it because you genuinely care about him?”

The room was silent, and every eye went to Rose.

She pursed her lips, folded her arms, and pouted. “That’s not fair.”

Albus snorted loudly. “It’s a perfectly fair question. By refusing to answer, you’ve given me the answer.” He stood from his seat, and addressed his aunt and uncle. “Through no fault of your own, Rose has become a menace. I’m glad Scorpius sees that.”

Despite all that had occurred, Rose had the gall to ask, “who is he going with? Tell me. I asked every girl in our year, and they all said no.”

Albus blinked incredulously. “That’s...a little crazy, Rose. Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. Wait until next week, like everybody else.”

As Albus made to leave, Draco said, “I need to speak to you.”

The other parents stared at Draco.

“What?” Harry asked incredulously.

Albus said, “it’s fine.”

“What could you possibly have to speak about?” Harry said confusedly.

“It’s just a question,” Draco said.

“Ask it in front of us,” Harry demanded.

Draco sighed, then asked Albus ominously, “how long are you going to keep this up?”

Albus took care to avoid other gazes as he answered Draco, “until the ball.”

Everyone was too afraid to ask what they were speaking about.

Albus turned tail and left the table, using the Floo to return to Hogwarts.

————

“Seriously?” Scorpius closed his book loudly in disgust. “This isn’t much fun anymore.”

“They’re sucking all the fun out of it,” Albus agreed, leaning against a bookshelf. 

“Should we give up?”

“We’re already in too deep,” Albus said. “And you were the one who said quitters don’t prevail.”

Scorpius sighed deeply. “I underestimated my power as a Chaser and public figure.”

“The end-of-year ball is a week away,” Albus said. “We can make it until then.”

Scorpius smiled wobbly. “Did you get your dress clothes?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yes.” Scorpius paused, then revealed, “Lily wants to help me get ready.” He wrinkled his nose. “Is that weird?”

“I got the same request from James,” Albus said. “I know what they’re doing, and it’s honestly really sweet.”

“I’ll go with Lily to the Gryffindor rooms, then.”

“Good. You two will get along great. Just make sure she doesn’t trick you into wearing makeup.”

Scorpius shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind some blush, actually.”

“Yeah,” Albus said, “you’ll get along great.”

————

All eyes were on Scorpius the night of the ball.

Several gazes followed him to the Gryffindor common room, whispering his whereabouts throughout the entire school. Gryffindors watched with interest as he went to the girl’s dorms, and the girls watched with wide eyes.

When Scorpius approached Lily, everyone deflated and relayed the information. It was a false alarm. He was just speaking with his best mate’s kid sister.

Scorpius and Lily cast a silent shielding spell around them. They went the extra mile to make the shield darker, so it was difficult to see what was going on inside.

The students gave up and slinked away with the false alarm.

————

“Okay,” Lily said, “you’re ready.”

Scorpius held his breath as Lily raised up a mirror.

He looked at himself, his eyebrow quirking upwards. “Wow.”

Lily grinned. “Never underestimate my powers ever again.”

“Your charm spells are,” Scorpius examined himself critically, “very impressive.”

“Thank you.” She added flippantly, “not that you needed much work.”

Scorpius flushed a little. “Thanks for doing this. You didn’t have to.”

“You’re my favorite brother’s boyfriend,” Lily said, “it was no problem.”

“Don’t tell James that.”

“Oh,” Lily smirked, “he knows.”

“Your acceptance means a lot to me,” Scorpius said genuinely. “So does your lack of prying.”

“I heard about all that.” Lily wrinkled her nose. “It must suck. At least it’ll all be put to rest tonight.”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, “it’s a relief.”

Lily pulled Scorpius into a quick hug. “I can’t wait to see the look on Rose’s face.”

“Al got James to bribe the photographer to focus on her,” Scorpius revealed.

Lily laughed. “Merlin, that’s amazing.”

Scorpius pulled back from their hug. “Do you want me to help you charm your dress?”

Lily shrugged. “Sure. Why not.”

————

“Stop bouncing on your feet,” James chided. 

“Sorry,” Albus mumbled, trying to stand still.

James began securing Albus’s serpent green tie. “You need to get ahold of your nerves. It’s just a stupid dance.”

“Uh huh. I know.”

James tied the knot on Albus’s tie, then pierced his eyes through his brother’s. “No one else matters. You get me?”

Albus clenched his jaw, and nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. Thanks.”

————

With a spell masking Scorpius’s outfit, he emerged out of the Gryffindor common room and into the halls.

The students that were there, already prepared for the ball, immediately starting spreading whispers.

Scorpius entered the Slytherin common room with several gazes swiveling towards him. He recognized his teammates as some of them, and went about his business.

He shut himself inside the dorms, which had recently cleared out. Only James and Albus remained, and both were shocked to see him there.

Albus had thankfully already cloaked his dress clothes, and merely batted his eyelashes. “Do we really have to make a dramatic entrance?”

Scorpius’s eyes glimmered. “Of course. Hi James.”

“Scorp.” James smiled kindly. “I’ll go get ready myself.”

He left the two alone in the Slytherin dorms.

Albus smiled shyly at Scorpius. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Scorpius repeated.

“What do you wanna do?

Scorpius shrugged.

Albus waggled his eyebrows.

“No,” Scorpius said simply.

Albus sighed. “Chess?”

Scorpius smiled. “Chess.”

————

The end-of-year ball was spring themed. The primary colors were lavender and light green, present in streamers and balloons scattered about the Great Hall. Herbology flowers and plants were enchanted around the walls and hung from the ceiling.

The centerpiece of the ball was an enchanted purple primrose, meant to bloom from the chandelier when the most beautiful student, male or female, walked underneath it.

James and Lily laughed every time Rose walked past it, trying to get it to lengthen its stem and choose her.

James, wearing a black suit paired with a red tie, and Lily, wearing a floral gown, roved over Rose, who wore a gaudy dress as red as the flower that bore her name. She had chosen a male friend of hers to go to the ball with her. Friends of hers were shallow enough to walk past the primrose with her.

It was starting to get pathetic when the music went from boring to uppity. Students took to the dance floor, and the Potter siblings joined in on the fun.

————

“You win this round,” Scorpius conceded with a scowl.

Albus beamed. “We’re tied for chess games won. I consider this a victory.”

“I’m surprised you can keep up with me,” Scorpius teased.

“I’m the only one that can,” Albus countered, rising off the floor. “Now let’s go. We’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

Albus procured his wand, flicking it lazily towards his cloak. It fell apart in wisps, like a waterfall being blocked, revealing through the mist what was hidden behind it.

Albus’s suit was standard: a black jacket, a white dress shirt, and a green tie to accentuate his unique emerald eyes. 

It was simple, but it was enough to make Scorpius’s jaw drop.

Albus snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, Scorp. I barely did anything.”

Scorpius stepped towards him, taking him in like he was seeing him for the first time. “On the contrary,” he whispered, sounding parched.

Albus glanced down, and said reedily, “your turn.”

Scorpius licked his lips and blinked, as if remembering himself. He grasped his wand on the bedspread and stood, waving it around his cloak. It disappeared in folds, the wave falling into the ether.

Albus blinked, and he swore that, like the old adage, his heart skipped a beat.

Scorpius’s suit was entirely black, his tie also a Slytherin green. 

But it wasn’t the only pop of color.

The charmed constellations across his suit literally made Scorpius gleam.

Albus drank it in, recognizing Lily’s charm work from a mile away.

“Too much?” Scorpius asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Albus’s lips upturned, and he looked into Scorpius’s deep blue eyes. “No. It’s just the right amount of grandeur to signal your arrival.”

“You don’t think,” Scorpius worried his lip, “they’ll make fun of it?”

Albus snorted. “No. All the girls will be jealous you can pull it off better than any of them could.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would.” Albus stepped closer to Scorpius, until they were an inch apart. “They don’t matter. Alright?” He leaned forward, brushing their noses together. “Only we do.”

Scorpius closed the distance, pressing their lips together lightly. Albus brushed them back after a beat, Scorpius murmuring, “let’s do this.”

————

James and Lily nearly had heart attacks.

Their parents were there, along with their aunt, uncle, and Draco.

They shared a look.

“Merlin,” James said, “this is going to be…”

“Insane,” Lily supplied.

————

A chorus of slow songs was the perfect time for them to arrive.

In the transition from one ballad to another, Scorpius and Albus arrived arm-in-arm.

James motioned to the photographer, who positioned himself near Rose and her friends. Lily beamed as she saw every head turn in their direction.

Scorpius and Albus were in their own little world, uncaring of the countless pairs of eyes on them.

It clicked for everyone all at once, and the photographer flashed his camera in Rose’s face.

Out of every reaction, hers was the best of all. It had James and Lily cackling, laughing into each other’s shoulders.

The ballad began, and the couple faced each other. Scorpius lead, and they danced. 

James and Lily saw Albus laugh at something Scorpius murmured, and they high fived each other for a mission accomplished.

————

“Did you see the look on her face?” Albus asked.

Scorpius bit down a smirk and nodded. He focused on their swaying, refusing to betray his amusement.

“I want to laugh so bad right now,” Albus said, “but the steps are a nice distraction.”

“They are,” Scorpius agreed, matching Albus with little effort.

“I can sense them all,” Albus murmured, “burning into my skull. I think you have quite a few admirers.”

Scorpius shook his head slightly. “I think it’s you that has admirers.”

“Charming,” Albus quipped.

“I try,” Scorpius said airily.

“I think,” Albus said slyly a moment later, “they’re finally getting over it.”

“Good. The drama is over.”

“It was kinda worth it, don’t you think?”

Scorpius hummed. “We’ll have a good laugh about it later.”

The short song ended, and Albus caught something moving in the corner of his eye.

He turned his head, and a large purple primrose dangled before him, an inch above his head.

He looked up, his eyes widening once he realized what it was.

The most beautiful person at the end-of-year ball...him?

Scorpius had taken a half-step back, allowing Albus to hold the stem in his hands. Scorpius helped him free it, their hands brushing as they broke the stem delicately. Scorpius gave the primrose to Albus, who blushed as it was placed in his jacket pocket. The room collectively aww’ed, the girls sighing and then hitting their dates for not being as cute as them.

“I told you,” Scorpius murmured, “you look wonderful.”

Albus smiled wanly, and the next song began.

They continued dancing.

————

“Okay,” Ron said, “I did not see that coming.”

Harry took in Hermione’s smirk before turning to Ginny. He saw her looking hurt, and asked Draco, “did you know about this?”

“My son tells me everything,” Draco said.

Ginny frowned at Harry. “Why didn’t Al tell us?”

Harry sighed, at a loss. “You got me.”

“Is it because,” Ginny asked sadly, “he felt like he couldn’t?”

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “He’s a teenager. I didn’t know about Rose being, well...I didn’t know what she had become.”

“There are worse things,” Ginny said.

“But we all erred,” Hermione countered. “We weren’t looking.”

“Except Draco,” Ron added.

Draco smirked. “Is that a compliment? Wow.”

“The joke was on us,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “Wonderful.”

————

James paid for the photograph, and gathered Lily, Albus, and Scorpius. They went into the hallway, the ball coming to a close soon.

“Ready?” James asked with a grin.

Lily, Albus, and Scorpius looked at him expectantly.

The photograph of Rose’s reaction was beautiful. The shock, the realization she and the rest of the student body were dumb after all, the incredulousness upon discovering this and learning the information had been dangling before her all along.

The group laughed for a long moment.

Then, since they felt bad, James ripped it in half.

Rose emerged from the shadows, her eyes wide as the photograph was torn. “You...don’t want to keep it?”

The group looked at her, genuinely surprised at her appearance.

It was Albus who said, “a joke is a joke. It’s over now.”

Rose admitted softly, “I deserved it. I almost want to thank you.”

“Does this mean you’ll change?” James asked.

Rose nodded slowly. “I think...if this was done by anyone else besides family, I wouldn’t.”

————

Albus and Scorpius were finally released from the clutches of Lily, and a new problem took her place.

Their parents.

They glanced at Rose with her parents as Harry, Ginny, and Draco approached.

“Oh,” Scorpius whispered, “we’re in trouble.”

Albus steeled himself, Scorpius taking his hand, hiding it behind their backs.

Out of all three of them, Draco was the most comforting to look at. The expression he wore was one of amusement. “Whose idea was this?”

Albus nudged his head towards his counterpart, blinking fondly at him. “Thank you for playing along, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco looked between the two of them, deciding to smile. “My son could do worse than you, Albus.”

Albus squeezed Scorpius’s hand, his sign of excitement over Draco’s easy acceptance of him. Scorpius squeezed back.

Albus then directed his attention to his own parents. “If you have any objections, you may voice them now. Court is in session.”

He heard Scorpius sigh. “Al,” he admonished.

“No,” Albus said, “I wanna hear this.”

“Al,” Ginny said, “the problem is not that we have objections.”

“It’s that you didn’t trust us enough to be truthful,” Harry finished.

“Well,” Albus said, “we’ve already established this. I’m the odd one. No matter how many times you say you don’t care, I know you do. I’ve accepted it, and you should accept that we will always be,” he focused on his father, “very different people. It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Albus shrugged, “it’s just that it doesn’t make a difference. I know you love me very much,” he looked at his mother, “but this is how it is. All I can say is,” he huffed, “this is me. Like it or don’t. I don’t really care. I’ll be seventeen in a couple months, anyway.”

Ginny’s head swiveled to Harry. “This is your fault.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Wow. Did you not hear me? We’re very different people, and there’s nothing that could be done about it. I dropped some serious wisdom, and you’re not even appreciating it.” He sighed exasperatedly and squeezed Scorpius’s hand again. “You know what? I’m gonna go with Scorp now.”

Albus tugged on Scorpius’s hand, guiding them both away. He caught Draco smile at both of them as they left.

————

Albus awoke with Scorpius’s bed pushed against his. Before he even opened his eyes, his mouth quirked upwards in recognition.

“Don’t,” Scorpius’s tired voice ordered.

Albus’s lips curved further upwards, and he smothered a chuckle in his pillow.

————

The Quidditch final was a monumentally big deal. For the first time in years, Slytherin was paired up against Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was surprisingly taken out due to a maneuver that Scorpius would deny was the reason his team won.

This put Albus’s family in the precarious position of rooting for Slytherin for once in their lives.

Seeing his family in Slytherin green had Albus grinning from ear to ear, with Draco laughing on the sidelines.

Albus was waiting by the locker room, though, having only been spotting by a few people so far.

The significant others of each team member decided to don the extra robe meant for their partner. Therefore, Albus was lined up beside boyfriends and girlfriends wearing the surnames of the team members.

Rose decided to sneak by, gathering Albus in a hug. “Hey!”

Rose gave Albus a vase for his primrose the day after the dance as a peace offering. Since they got along again, Albus hugged back. “The green’s not a bad look on you.”

“I look better,” Lily declared, swooping in to hug Albus tighter.

“Green’s not a bad color on Potters after all,” James said airily, completing the group.

Albus pulled back from Lily. “How’s it feel being Slytherins for a day?”

“I’m liking the wonders green does for our complexions,” Rose said.

Albus chuckled, and the team was announced.

The gates were opened, and the team was allowed to see them for a moment. A shield was cast to muffle the waiting crowds just outside the doors.

Albus barely registered Scorpius before he was in his arms. Albus pulled him in for a tight hug, sensing Scorpius’s nerves. “It’s another game. It’s just another game.”

Scorpius nodded in his shoulder, freezing once he looked down and noticed-

He pulled back with a smile, his nerves momentarily forgotten. “Are you wearing my robes?”

Albus blushed as he looked at the cloth, how it gathered almost to his knees to account for Scorpius’s tallness. Scorpius’s name and number were emblazoned on Albus’s back, complimenting the soft green fabric. He hummed in affirmation and said, “wasn’t my idea. I was overruled.”

“Good.” Scorpius grinned. “I feel loads better about this.”

“That’s the spirit!” Lily exclaimed, launching herself into Scorpius’s arms. Scorpius held her fairly easily as she said, “you got Potters on your side. You can do it.”

“Yeah,” James high fived Scorpius, “you totally got it.”

Scorpius suddenly saw Rose there, and was shocked at her smile. “Just remember,” she said, pointing to Albus, “he’s wearing your robes. He fought against it hard.”

“You would,” Scorpius said pointedly to Albus, inclining his head towards Rose in acknowledgment.

It was still weird for them, but that was okay.

Albus preferred it, actually.

The shields were brought down, the crowd’s cheers coming in like a wall of impenetrable sound.

Albus caught Scorpius pale a tad, and made a plugging-ears motion. Scorpius nodded, and asked Albus a silent question. Albus rolled his eyes, leaning towards him and catching his lips on Scorpius’s cheek. 

Albus heard his family ‘aww’ as Scorpius went to get his broom and fly into the arena.

Albus, James, Lily, and Rose found their parents all standing together, Draco included.

All eyes went to Albus once they took places in front of their parents within the stands. Albus heard Draco laugh at ‘Malfoy’ being written on his back, and he turned around slyly.

“It wasn’t my idea,” he clarified to the parents.

Then, the teams flew out onto the Quidditch Pitch, the roars in the crowd nearly deafening.

Albus watched Scorpius win, carry away the trophy, and run into his arms after the mayhem, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
